Shirokuma
|height= |weight= |birth_date= |likes=• World peace • Flower meadows |dislikes=• Fighting • Verbal abuse |family= Kurokuma (Big brother) |participated=Demon Hunting |demon name= |hunting grounds= |fates=• Survived Demon Hunting • Subsequently destroyed by Izuru Kamukura to be combined with Kurokuma becoming Junko Enoshima (AI) |status=Inactive |affiliation=The Resistance |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' |manga debut=''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga'' |game portrayal= Megumi Toyoguchi Amanda Céline Miller }} 'Shirokuma ' (シロクマ Shirokuma) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Shirokuma is a pure white version of Monokuma. He is considered the idol of the the Resistance, because he has saved all the members of the group. He is also the one who created their secret base. Appearance Shirokuma originally resembled the regular Monokuma Units, but he has heavily modified himself to appear less threatening. He painted the left side of his body white and wrapped bandages around his left leg, left forearm, and the left side of his head - the latter serves to mostly conceal the jagged red left eye common to all Monokuma Units. His body is somewhat worn and covered in scratches, due to his work with the Adult Resistance. Shirokuma has two small eyelashes on his right eye and a noticeable blush (covered by two small bandages) on his right cheek. Coupled with his very feminine vocal timbre, he's sometimes mistaken for a female. He often carries a pink flower. If forced into combat, Shirokuma removes the bandages on his head to expose his left eye. He also displays the ability to extend claws from his hands, similar to the standard Monokuma Unit. Personality Shirokuma is a pacifist and he thinks that adults and kids should live together in harmony. He is very considerate and has a friendly aura surrounding him. He wants to have power to protect others, but he feels he isn't strong enough. He is a bit shy and all kind of fighting and mean words make him distressed. However, he can be surprisingly forceful at times. He claims to have a good eye for judging character, as well as the ability to tell the date and time of someone's first kiss just by looking at them, among other things. He also considers the abilities and limitations of his allies, taking breaks despite technically not needing to (being a machine) in order to give Komaru time to rest and regain herself. Though he appears very pure, Shirokuma really likes pretty girls and he is implied to be a bit perverted, just like the other Monokumas. He is also revealed to be a coward at times, as he really doesn't like fighting and finds the other Monokumas very scary, but he can be very brave for the sake of others. Despite his peaceful demeanor, Toko Fukawa found Shirokuma very suspicious. In the end, her suspicions are proven when Shirokuma is revealed to be one half of AI Junko plotting to spread despair and drag Towa City into an endless spiral of war and revenge. Shirokuma's friendly personality, in fact his whole personality, is just Junko's acting. Still, it's heavily implied that he has only some of Junko's personality and needs Kurokuma to be whole. History Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls According to Shirokuma, he "woke up" at the same day when the Monokuma robots began their attack. He had a strong desire to help people, which he claimed was due to his sophisticated AI allowing him to make his own decisions. Deciding that doing good deeds made him feel good, he painted one side of himself white and covered his left eye with a bandage to avoid frightening any humans he came across. As chaos engulfed Towa City, Shirokuma began rescuing adults who were being attacked by the forces of the Warriors of Hope. He made a secret base underground, where he brought all the adults he could find, eventually forming the Resistance. Because of his work in saving the adults, Shirokuma became very well-liked by the members of the Resistance, with many considering him an "idol". He is also the only one allowed to leave the secret base. Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Shirokuma's first appearance was at the last second of chapter 1, foreshadowed as the person who had been following Komaru and Toko's journey from the hospital to the underground station. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution Shirokuma was first seen being attacked by Monokuma Units, only to be unwittingly saved by Komaru Naegi. Komaru immediately panics after seeing him, but Shirokuma convinced her that he meant no harm (though Toko Fukawa still found him suspicious). Shirokuma wanted to help both of them and leading them to the base so they could be saved. After Komaru and Toko escorted him through the sewers to the Resistance base, Shirokuma introduced the girls to the leader, Haiji Towa, before giving them instructions on what they should do next. After Toko and Haiji started fighting about the Future Foundation. After the fight ended between Toko and Haiji, Shirokuma gave to Komaru a device to communicate the Future Foundation as a sorry for what happened. He then invited Komaru and Toko to stay the night here in the base before leaving. Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Shirokuma appeared once again after Komaru and Toko returned to the Resistance's base. He welcomed Toko and Komaru back after coming back from the Towa Tower. He then told both of them to join the conversation with Haiji and the rest. Once again, Toko and Haiji fought and Shirokuma tried to stop them. Later the Resistance was being attacked by Monokuma Units, he begged Komaru and Toko for help in order to save the people inside the base that are being attacked by Monokuma Units. Chapter 4 - The Way We Live Shirokuma is seen again during the raid, sacrificing himself to close an opening in the Resistance defense walls. He explodes with only his head remaining, but since he is a robot, he survives. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl In the 5th chapter, it is hinted that Shirokuma was collaborating with Kurokuma in order to force the adults into battle. He later takes control of the Big Bang Monokuma to cause further havoc, attacking Komaru, Toko, Monaca, and Haiji in Towa Tower in an attempt to decapitate the leadership of both sides at once. However, Komaru and Toko manage to destroy Big Bang Monokuma, ejecting Shirokuma's head from the mecha in the resulting explosion. Epilogue - The Changing World We Made In the epilogue, Shirokuma's head was seen in a wheelbarrow alongside Kurokuma's similarly-damaged head. As the robots argued over the result of the war, they were both revealed to be parts of an AI patterned on Junko Enoshima, pitting adults and children against each other in their agenda to spread despair. Both robots were then destroyed by Izuru as he salvaged the AI from their hard drives. Relationships Komaru Naegi Komaru first finds Shirokuma after saving him from other Monokuma Units. Shirokuma seems to like Komaru and even sacrifices himself in order to help Komaru get into the Warriors of Hope's Secret Base. This is all implied to be part of the plan to create a "successor" to Junko Enoshima - when Komaru appears to have rejected her "destiny", Shirokuma takes control of the Big Bang Monokuma to attack her. Toko Fukawa Toko first finds Shirokuma after saving him from other Monokuma Units. When she first saw Shirokuma she thought he was just like all the other Monokumas. Toko doesn't seem to trust Shirokuma very much due to him being a Monokuma Unit. Shirokuma is very kind to her and always tries to be gentle and help her. Despite being very nice to her, she is very mean to Shirokuma calling him by names and treating him like all the other Monokumas. She gets carried away when ever Shirokuma says something that she is interested about. Kurokuma Despite having no in-game interactions, at the end it appears that both him and Kurokuma were partners, both manipulating and concluding that adults and children are both equally stupid. Together, Shirokuma and Kurokuma form AI Junko Enoshima and in reality they're both just a result of her acting. Due to the way they're related, Kurokuma mentions that they're kind of like brothers, and he calls Shirokuma his "li'l bro". Quotes *“I'm a nice bear! The kind of bear who would give my opponent the corner in Othello...” *“Ehehe... I'm a white bear, so I'd like to be called "Shirokuma."” *“...No matter how scared you are, there are times that you *have* to fight. There are times you *need* to stand up. Times you *can't* be afraid of death.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“Aren't we both black-hearted? I mean, we're both...” (In response to Kurokuma's comment about him acting cute) Trivia *The word "Shirokuma" (シロクマ or 白熊), aside from literally meaning "white bear", is also the Japanese word for "polar bear". *Shirokuma will assist Komaru in certain sections of the game, bumping into Monokuma Units to stall them temporarily. *Along with Kurokuma, Shirokuma is the first Monokuma Unit to have a profile in the game. *Shirokuma liked world peace and flower meadows, and he disliked fighting and verbal abuse. *In both the English and Japanese dubs, Shirokuma and Kurokuma are voiced by Junko Enoshima's voice actors, which hints at their true identity as AI Junko. *Amusingly, when you use the Megaphone Hacking Gun's "Dance" Truth Bullet on Shirokuma, he performs a dance that Monokuma uses in the anime adaptation's opening. Navigation ru:Широкума es:Shirokuma fr:Shirokuma pl:Shirokuma Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monokuma Units Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed Category:Killing Game Survivor